


日常——没什么内涵就是车

by LokiST



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiST/pseuds/LokiST





	日常——没什么内涵就是车

直到Peter被推进急救室，Tony整个人还是懵的。  
他满脑子都是那一声爆炸之后Peter满脸的血。还有嘈杂的哭喊声和尖叫声。今天中午还跟他笑嘻嘻的跟他说话、帮他放洗澡水的男孩儿，现在一动不动的被推进了急救室，他的眼睛上一片血肉模糊。  
“Tony！Tony！Tony  Stark！”  
Tony猛地回过神来，看着眼前神色焦灼的Steve，使劲儿晃了晃头。  
“把药吃了。你的焦虑症又发作了。”Steve说着，把手里的盾牌扔到背后：“你的药呢？带在身上吗？”  
“……谢谢你Captain。”Tony扭头看着急救室的门，声音很轻：“谢谢你救了Peter。”  
要不是Steve在最后关头把Peter拉到了盾牌之后，他还有没有抢救的必要还尚未可知。  
“先吃药吧。”Steve看着Tony越来越苍白的脸和不停颤抖的嘴唇，说：“Peter不会有事，你不要着急。”  
Tony努力让自己不再胡乱的喘息，他深深地吸了一口气，从口袋里掏出来药瓶，胡乱的抖出来几颗塞进嘴里。  
“Tony，”Natasha走过来：“May醒了，要见Peter。”  
“……我去吧。”Steve说着，抬步想走，被Tony拉住了。  
“我去吧。”他说：“我应该去的。”

阴雨连绵的纽约终于放晴了，May打算去采购，顺便给Peter选一个新书包。  
“你的书包实在是用的太快了，我们这次多买两只。”  
周末的商场里人来人往，这样的场合尤其被恐怖分子所青睐。  
爆炸发生的时候，May正在试一件新外套。

“我不应该带着他去的。”May受了些皮外伤，她捂着脸痛哭：“我……”  
“都是我的错。”Tony坐在May的身边，声音沙哑：“我应该能控制他们的。”  
原本的战场并不在那个人群熙攘的商厦，后来跑了几个人，钻进了人群里，点燃了炸弹。  
“对不起，May，”Tony抿紧了嘴唇：“我，我应该……”  
他的声音有点颤抖。  
“他现在怎么样了？”May哭红了眼睛，看着Tony：“Pete怎么样了？”  
“……还在抢救。”Tony咽了咽：“你放心，我绝对不会让他有事。我保证。”

Peter在急救室里呆了七个小时才被推出来，麻药对蜘蛛宝宝不是很管用，他现在已经清醒过来了，眼睛上蒙住了厚厚的纱布，看起来好像是个绷带娃娃。  
“不要动眼睛，不要碰水，好好休息……”医生说了一些注意事项，冲着Tony点了点头，转身走了。  
“等一下！”Peter的手在身边伸了伸：“医生，你可以帮我把Mr.Stark叫过来吗？”  
Tony就坐在他身边，看着他无意识的动作，赶紧伸手握住他的手：“我在这儿，Pete。”  
Peter紧紧握住Tony的手指：“Mr.Stark，我最后抱出来的那个小女孩儿，她现在怎么样了？”  
“她很好，”Tony的拇指摩挲着Peter的手背，他想笑一笑好让Peter不要难过，但是他意识到Peter看不到，嘴角的笑容慢慢僵硬下来了。“她只是被吓了一跳，回家了。你放心。”  
“那May呢？”Peter又说：“我好像记得她被救走了，她没事吧？”  
“没事，”Tony说：“皮外伤，已经包扎好了，我跟她说了，你在这里养好伤再走。”  
“哦，”Peter乖乖的应了一声，他四处转了转脑袋，伸手在四处摸了摸：“这是哪里啊？”  
“复仇者大厦。”Tony摸了摸Peter的头发：“不舒服要说，知道吗？”  
“一点都不痛。”Peter笑了笑，露出来一点牙齿。他的手正在四处探索，顺着Tony的手往上，肩膀，脖子，带着小胡子的下巴，耳朵，脸颊，眼睛。  
“Mr.Stark……”Peter说：“你怎么哭了啊……”  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，把Peter的手拿下来：“没有，我刚才洗了把脸，没来得及擦。”  
显而易见的谎言。  
“我真的没事。”Peter着急的说：“我，我真的没事！真的！医生说了我，我的伤就是看起来吓人，其实根本没事，真的。养两天就好了……”他说着，手着急的想要给Tony擦眼泪，可是又摸不对地方。“Ned之前去了盲人体验馆，回来跟我炫耀呢，我本来也打算去一趟呢，现在不用去了还能整天陪着你，我挺开心的，真的！”  
Tony看着Peter着急的安慰自己，他的手正在不停的四处摸。Tony把他的手握在手里，看着男孩儿的眼睛，声音苦涩：“对不起，Peter。”  
“……怎么了？”Peter笑了笑：“嘿，这，这跟你有什么关系嘛！”  
“我应该控制住他们的，”Tony的声音有些颤抖：“我，我应该，应该听队长的话……我不应该还想着……还想着抓住他们的头头……我，对不起，对不起……Peter，我……”  
他说着说着，声音颤抖的越来越厉害，呼吸节奏变得乱七八糟，连同攥着Peter的手都开始发抖了。  
“Mr.Stark你不要着急，不要着急。”Peter赶紧把人抱住，不停的抚摸着他的背和后脑勺：“别着急，没关系，我没事，真的没事，别着急，别着急……”  
Tony紧紧的抱住他，好像Peter要变成灰烬飞走一样。他极度焦灼，剧烈的后怕和悔恨几乎要吞掉他整个人。  
“我在这儿，Tony。”Peter亲了亲他的耳朵：“我没事。都已经过去了。”  
要是所有的恐慌都能被这样轻而易举的化解就好了。  
“我不应该让你去逛街的，”Tony说：“我应该带你去开会……最起码要把事情告诉你。对不起都是我的错。”  
“不怪你，真的不怪你。”Peter轻轻捏着Tony的后颈：“是我说要陪着May一起逛街的，怎么怪你呢？别这样Mr.Stark，你这样我心里难受。”  
Peter说着，推开他一点，低头想去吻他。可是没有找对地方，亲上了Tony的鼻尖。  
“Mr.Stark，”男孩儿一边用嘴唇探索一边低声说：“你亲亲我。”  
Tony捧着Peter的脸，主动把嘴唇送了上去。  
本来今天下午两个人在浴室里就有点儿意乱情迷，要不是Tony要去开会可能就真的在浴室里出不来了，现在的Peter像是一只被饿了一会儿的小狼狗，对于食物的欲望更加繁盛。他开始不满足于男人温柔的亲吻，Peter原本揉捏着Tony后颈的手不自觉地加大了力道，唇舌之间的角逐慢慢由他主导，慢慢激烈起来的亲吻让Tony不知觉的发出一些细微的呜咽。  
“No……”被压在床上的时候，Tony的手撑住Peter的肩膀，看着他被纱布蒙住的眼睛，摇了摇头：“不行，你眼睛有伤。”  
“医生说了让我不要用眼睛。”Peter歪了歪头：“我接下来要做的事用不到眼睛。”说完，低头吻了下去。他也不知道会亲吻到什么地方，这种让人总是意料之外的事让两个人都觉得莫名刺激。  
Peter的吻慢慢向下，最后在Tony突出的喉结上流连。舌尖慢慢的勾勒着那块儿软骨的形状。Tony有点怕痒，晃着头想躲，然后被Peter咬住了喉结。  
“别——”Tony皱着眉，拍了一下Peter的后肩：“疼。”  
Peter松开了牙齿，唇舌并用的抚慰着那块儿皮肤上的牙印，嘴里哼哼唧唧的撒娇：“Mr.Stark，你摸摸我，你摸摸我……”他嘴上黏糊，手上的动作毫不含糊，利索的解开了Tony衣服上的扣子，从上到下一个没落。  
Tony不敢大动，他也不想挣扎，很配合的跟着Peter的动作脱了衣服，顺便把Peter的衣服拔扒了下去。两个人只是分开了几秒钟，又重新贴在一起。  
男孩儿温热鲜活的身体触手可及，只有这样亲密无间的拥抱才能让Tony心里的那种恐惧消退一点儿。  
Peter在Tony身上没有章法的亲吻着，也不知道会吻到什么地方，偶尔他眼睛上的纱布还会蹭到Tony身上。他的亲吻一路向下的进行着，路过肚脐的时候Peter特意把舌尖探进去打了个招呼。  
“Pete……”Tony动了动腰：“别总是舔这里。”  
“我以为你会喜欢，Mr.Stark。”Peter听话的移开脑袋，继续往下探索。  
Tony的手小心的揉着Peter的头，感到自己胯下一暖，心里一惊，刚想坐起来，可是被Peter的动作弄得一下子软了腰。  
“Peter……”Tony的腿动了动：“你别……快吐出来！”  
“No。”Peter把嘴里的东西吐出来一些含含糊糊的说，然后就继续着动作。他第一次做这种事，努力的把整根都含进嘴里，但是毕竟没有经验，顶端一抵到喉头他就有些忍不住想要吐出来。  
“Peter……Peter……”Tony被这突如其来的快感刺激的浑身发软，他的手指勾着Peter的头发，仰着头不停地喘息，腿不自觉地在床单上蹬动。  
Peter很满意Tony的反应，他一只手顺着腰侧摸上去，努力的去够他胸口的小豆子。惹得身底下的人颤抖的更厉害。  
“快吐出来……”Tony撑着身子往后退：“我，我快忍不住了。”  
Peter听了这句话，眼睛眯了一下，动作的更快了。  
“Peter……！”  
Tony脑子里闪过一道白光，小腹里积累的酸胀积累到忍不住。然后Peter喉结一动，抬起身来咧嘴笑了笑。手在Tony的腿根上来回抚摸。Tony还在细细的喘息着，腿被Peter大大地打开，他能清晰地感受到Peter的手指正在慢慢的打开他的身体，Tony吸了吸鼻子，手臂支起身体看着满头大汗的男孩儿，主动往Peter身边凑了凑。  
“Mr.Stark今天很主动哦。”Peter笑了笑：“别着急，很快。”  
“不，”Tony看着他的男孩儿：“慢一点就可以。”他说：“今天让我重新感受你。”  
“遵命，”Peter歪嘴笑了笑：“我的先生。”


End file.
